HackED
by Alicia-Vega
Summary: Now learning the ropes of the new game, The World, how will Eddy fare in the troubles that await him? Long overdue Chapter 6 up!
1. Chapter 1

**.hack/E.D.**

I disclaim all, and this is just to hopefully gain some recognition, so more people will check out my stories. My first story here-The Legend of Soul-Edge may be redone in an attempt to attract more viewers, unless I get more reviews on that one. Anywho without further ado, let's get on with the story.

_Login_

It was a fine summer's day in Peach Creek; the sun was shining, flowers were blooming, and the grass as green as it could be. The wind was blowing gently like a mother's kiss, bringing with it a fresh scented aroma. The kids of the neighborhood Cul-de-sac were all playing and relishing the fine summer's day, as things like this only came round once in a great while. Yes everything was perfectly normal-everything except for three young adolescents, who were scheming something away from public eyes.

"Double D is that Thing-a-ma-jig or whatever yer working on ready yet!" a young impatient boy yelled from a dark area of the room,"it should be done by now!"

"Patience Eddy," "Double D" said from beneath a sheet that was covering a contraption,"Rome wasn't built in a day."

"Yeah yeah," "Eddy" spoke in a bored tone,"I already sat through enough o' that junk in History class last year!"

The boy proceeded to a huge blanket hanging from the ceiling in the center of the room, lifting it up, to most likely further chat with the boy inside.

"Eddy!" Double D scolded,"how many times must I tell you not to come in here _until_ I finish!"

"Alright alright sockhead!" the boy shouted backing off,"don't get your panties in a bunch Mr. Secretive!"

Eddy walked over to another part of the room, propped himself into a chair, and then proceeded to finish a soda that rested at his feet.

"Okay the finishing touches are complete Eddy!" Double D exclaimed moments later,"we should be able to unveil the latest plan!"

"Oh great it _should_ work!" the boy whined,"you took a decade putting on the finishing touches to the finished thing!"

"Now now Eddy," Double D stated,"rest assured this next project should be nothing less than a success."

"It better be," Eddy said with a hint of anger in his tone,"the last one fell apart before we could even get it out!!"

Double D merely glared at the boy, obviously angered by his remark.

"Anyway, where the heck is Ed!! He shoulda been here an hour ago!!" Eddy spat, angered by the fact his friend hadn't showed up.

"Unfortunately, I have no idea where Ed is Eddy" Edd began, but was immediately interrupted.

"I frickin told you to call him before we started pantyhose head!!!" Eddy yelled.

"Well, before I was rudely interrupted I was going to tell you he's at home playing some game he got the other day." The boy finished.

"Come on!!" Eddy barked, grabbing Edd as he ran out the door.

"Eddy!!" Edd yelled in protest as he was forcefully dragged along by Eddy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two boys had ran out into the Cul-de-sac, intending to head for Ed's house, but seeing that the kids were heading to their houses with packages instead of playing arose some curiosity.

"Hey!!" Eddy shouted in protest,"where ya all goin!?!"

"Where does it look like we're goin dorky?" Kevin, the neighborhood jock spat,"we're goin home to play that new game 'The World'!"

"'The World'?" Eddy curiously asked.

"Yes Double-D Eddboy, that new game your friend brought home yesterday!!" Rolf, the foreigner merrily exclaimed.

By now all the other kids except Rolf had went into their homes, eager to play on their new game systems they had bought.

"Where the heck did ya get that gizmo Rolfy-boy?" Eddy questioned, curious as to where he could buy the game.

"At the doohicky store next to the candy shop Ed boy!!" Rolf exclaimed as if Eddy should have known.

"Gizmo store?" Eddy yet again asked confused. Double D sighed before he began to reply.

"The electronic store Eddy, duh!!"

"Right!!" Eddy shouted triumphantly,"to the electronic store!!!"

Rolf only watched as Eddy once again dragged his pal and raced off to the store. The boy shrugged his shoulders and raced off to his house to join his friends in the game.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gaah!!" Eddy shouted in anger,"they're always puttin the good stuff where ya can't find it, really ticks me off!!"

"Um, Eddy" Edd pointed reassuringly to two obvious, visible copies of the game on a rack near the checkout counter.

"I _really_ hate it when you do that!!" Eddy spat as he trudged over to the rack. Double D only smirked. The two boys proceeded to pick up their game copies and began to pay for them.

"27,28,29...Um Double D could you spare three dollars?" Eddy asked as he saw the other boy retrieving his box.

"Fine," Edd sighed as he handed Eddy three dollars,"but you really should check your money before coming to the store next time.

"Yeah yeah, thanks anyway," Eddy said.

"You are most certainly welcome Eddy." Double D said as he began to walk out the door.

Eddy began to follow suite, as he picked up his box, but then set it down as he slid three dollars out of his back pocket and into his wallet.

"What a sucker!!" Eddy said to himself as he let out a short snicker. The boy then picked up his box and ran out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After purchasing 'The World', Eddy and Double D each went to their respective houses after saying goodbye to each other.

Eddy walked into his room and threw the box onto his bed, as he proceeded to jump on it and rip the box open. He threw away the instructions and amazingly hooked the game up to his computer with ease.

"Ha!!" Eddy exclaimed triumphantly,"and they say ya can't make it without instructions!!"

"Alright, now its down to business" Eddy said as he turned his computer on.

The boy cracked his knuckles and hastily made his way through all of the boring data fillout sheets, making his way to the character creation screen.

"Okay let's see here Twin Sword, Gunblade, Brandish, Flicker, Harvest, Warlock, Blademaster, Lancer, Grappler, Dance Macabre" Eddy read aloud as he sped through the possible classes his character could be,"hmm, this is it!! I got it!!"

He clicked on 'Multi-weapon', but was angered the minute he read about the class description.

"Multi-weapons, although they posess the ability to wield more than one weapon, their power is weaker than that of other classes. Multi-weapons only start out with one weapon, but through job extension events they can wield more weapons of the next class they chose.(Note: Please read Job-Extension quest for more details.) Also, on a further note, each class is assigned point values and the Multi-weapon is given five points to spend on the classes they want."

"Bah, what a load of garbage!!" Eddy spat.

But nonetheless, Eddy began to pick, choosing Twin Sword, Brandish, and Flicker.

Next up was his character design, Eddy started off with his Twin Sword form. This form had a black vest with belts all over and had a huge collar that was opened. He had red tribal tattoos all over his body along with black forearm length armored gloves. His pants were also black and rather baggy. The shoes were black with red spike tips coming up from the toe area.

At last, Eddy had reached the login portion of the character creation, skipping all the 'Terms of Use' agreements and clicked the button with his mouse. The boy slipped on his VR helmet and picked up his controller.

"All right!!" he shouted, "time to login!!"

_I think I most likely rushed this chapter which I think may be obvious by how I wrote it. Nonethless, I got it up and running and I hope this one will rack in some reviews!! Anyways you can obviously expect more, but I would like to get at least one review.PLEASE!!!! TT_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is what most of you've been waiting for, chapter 2 of .hack//e.d. _

_Chapter 2: A Date With Death_

Mesmerized, well at least that was how Eddy was once he logged in to the game for the first time. He gazed at all of his surroundings, having a hard time remembering that he was in a game. He ran straight from where he first logged in, heading towards two large doors in front of him. The boy pushed them open and was immediately greeted by a blinding light.

"Crap!!" Eddy shouted in surprise,"this stuff is like almost real!!!"

Eddy gazed around a few more times before bolting across the bridge he was standing on. He shortly made his way to the server's central plaza, and it was not long before he caught up with his old pals.

"Hey Eddy!!!" Ed waved as he ran up to his pal, immediately locking him in a bearhug,"I haven't seen you since like ever!!"

Yet again, Eddy was amazed as he experienced some of the pain from Ed's grapple.

"Get off me ya lump!!" Eddy shouted as he squirmed out of Ed's hug, immediately clubbing him on the head.

"Where in bloody snot've you been Ed!!" Eddy spat,"you didn't return _one_ of mine n' Double D's phone calls!!"

Ed only stared at his friend dumbfounded, which only enraged Eddy causing him to chase his pal all over the plaza; all the while creating a disturbance.

Ed continued his escape from Eddy until he had spotted Double D sitting on a bench, at which point he proceeded to jump on the unsuspecting boy.

"DOUBLE D!!!" Ed cried as he had leapt into the air. Edd promptly turned around, only to be tackled by Ed.

The boy screamed in shock as Ed blindsided him and proceeded to yell everything that happened.

"DOUBLE D!! I WAS RUNNIN AWAY FROM EDDY CUZ HE YELLED AT ME AND IF YOU DON'T STOP HIM HE'LL PUNISH BAD ED!!!"

"Okay, don't worry Ed I'll stop Eddy just calm down." Edd reasured Ed.

Eddy continued his pursuit down the plaza, hoping to beat Ed into next week, but he was soon stopped by Double D.

"You stop right there mister!!" Edd yelled at Eddy,"do you have any idea what you've put Ed through!?!"

"Frankly I don't give a rat's-"

"Watch your language Eddy!!!" Edd yelled once again, this time drawing attention. The boy blushed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Anyway if we could just sit down and talk this through I'm sure we can-"

"I'd rather shove crap up my-"

"SIT DOWN AND TALK NOW MISTER!!!" Edd yelled, this time causing Eddy to comply.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What a load of bull-"

"Eddy!!" Edd had yelled once again as the three made their way out of the plaza.

"Naughty, naughty!!" Ed taunted."you watch yourself mister!!!

Ya know Ed," Eddy began,"I'd have a better time staring down at my-"

Eddy!!!"

"Jeez!! Get off my case will ya!!"

The trio of Eds continued the trek to the room Eddy had warped into when he first logged on. Eddy hadn't paid much attention to his friend's character designs, but seeing as Double D yelled at him just about every sentence he spoke, he decided to take a good look.

Ed was wearing a jacket similar to his signature one in real life. The only difference was that the collar was broader and it had two crossing straps in the shape of an "X" that strapped to his belt, allowing the jacket to hang on his shoulders. He also had some baggy gray shorts and grey sandals.

Edd still retained his signature cap, except the tip was more pointed and he had more hair coming out. He had an opened navy robe with a black shirt underneath. He sported grey baggy pants and black shiny boots.

Ed proceeded to open the doors to the room, at the center of which was a blue sphere with two spinning circles around it.

"What the hell is that thing!?!" Eddy shouted in surprise, which drew various "LOLZ LIEK N00B!!" outbursts around the room.

"Eddy, that is a Chaos Gate-it allows you to warp to various dungeons, fields, and towns" Double D stated.

"Yeah!!" Ed shouted agreeingly,"it was in the manual Eddy!!!"

Eddy only looked at the ground in disbelief.

"Uuuh, yeah!! I knew that!!!"

Ed and Double D looked at the boy with "yeah right" expressions.

"Whatever, let's just go to a field thingy!!" Eddy shouted as he started to walk towards the gate.

Ed and Edd remained where they stood.

"Well what're ya waiting for!?!" Eddy spat,"an invitation to come over here!!!"

"Eddy, we have to form a party first remember?" Edd asked Eddy.

"HAHA!!" Ed outbursted,"WHAT A N00B!!!"

"Just what is that supposed to mean burr-head!?!" Eddy spat once again, obviously becoming angered. The boy soon shrugged the insult off and opened his menu. A holographic keyboard appeared under him as he began scrolling through it. As he reached the bar that read "Party" he hastily clicked on it.

"What the heck!!" The boy shouted in disbelief, "why the hell can't I form a frickin party!!!"

"Eddy you have to have our member address first." Double D stated, only to anger Eddy even more.

"You know what!!!" Eddy boomed, "since you know so much frickin crap, why don't _you _do it!!"

"Why certainly Eddy, really, all you had to do was ask." Edd replied, with a slight smirk on his face.

Eddy only groweled in frustration.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go, I formed the party and gave you Ed and my member address!!" Edd happily shouted, ready to begin the journey.

"Whatever, I don't give a crap!!" Eddy spat as he browsed through his menu. He saw that Ed was level 5 and Edd was level 1-same as he. The boy also saw that Edd was the party leader; this only fueled his anger back up.

"I'm supposed to be the leader sockhead!!!" Eddy shouted in anger.

"I know, but in this case I'll let you pick the field Eddy." Edd stated reassuringly.

"Fine, but don't expect this to change anything!!" Eddy spat.

"Not to worry, it most certainly won't." Double D replied, hiding a smirk that showed he had other plans.

The boy trudged over to the gate and once again opened his menu. He scrolled through many keywords to input for the field, but he finally came across one that sounded appealing to him.

"Bloody Reaper's Graveyard, perefect!!!" Eddy shouted.

"I don't know Eddy, doesn't that sound a little too extreme?" Edd asked as his body shook with nervousness.

"Ah, don't be such a wuss sockhead!!" Eddy said trying to encourage his friend,"it's like they say, no pain no gain!!"

"Oh goody, goody!!" Ed joyously exclaimed,"I'll get to show you guys my uber monster killing sword!!!"

"Uber?" Eddy asked in confusion.

"Well we best be going, no pain no gain, right Eddy!!" Edd taunted, laughing as he approached the Chaos Gate.

"Oh yeah!!" Ed shouted as he ran towards the gate.

Eddy only stared in disbelief as Ed and Edd vanished in a blue light.

"You'd best hurry up Eddy!!!" Edd exclaimed as his voice trailed off.

"Hey!!" Eddy spat,"get back here you bastards!! You still didn't tell me what uber means!!!"

But Eddy soon realized his shout was to no avail, as Ed and Edd were beyond reach. Eddy yet again growled with anger as he approached the gate and proceeded to warp.

"Bastards!!" He muttered under his breath as he warped away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Eddy set foot upon the new area, he was once again mesmerized by the high quality of the graphics.

"Woah!!" He exclaimed, "it looks like the creek in real life!!!"

"I know!!" Ed shouted, "ain't it cool Eddy!!"

"Well fellows, I suggest we reveal our classes to see if we are a balanced party." Edd suggested.

"I, Ed am Lothar the Steam-Gunner!!!" Ed exclaimed, raising his fist in the air.

"I'm one of them Multi-Weapon thingies." Eddy's voice trailed, as he payed more attention to the field.

"Well magic has always fascinated me, so I chose the Shadow Warlock class." Edd stated with great enthusiasm.

"Anyway, let's hurry and find some action Ed before double bore kills me with a lecture!!" Eddy shouted, dragging Ed as he ran off.

"Wait!!" Edd shouted, "you shouldn't run off or you could..." His voice slowly trailed off as he saw it was to no avail.

"Why do I even bother." The boy muttered to himself as he chased his comrades.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAAAH!!!" The trio of Eds shouted as they were flung into a wall.

"I warned you not to run off so as to avoid a confrontation with monsters!!!" Edd shouted in frustration as he struggled to get up.

"You didn't say nothin to me sockhead!!!" Eddy shouted as he unsheathed two dual swords. Ed did the same, pulling out a wide sword with a gunbarrel attached on top of the blade. Edd took out his weapon soon after, but Eddy and Ed were already on the attack.

"HAAA!!!" Eddy and Ed cried as they lunged at a gigantic deformed monster, only to be sent flying back into the same wall.

"Are you two okay?" Edd asked as he ran up to the two.

"Yeah I'm alright," Eddy said weakly as he struggled to his feet, "but this thing won't after I send its crap back up its-"

"HAAA!!!" Ed shouted as he sprang to his feet, then proceeding to charge back in.

Ed barely dodged the monster's fist as it impacted the ground, jumping away seconds before impact. He fired a shot from his gun, which heavily impacted the monster's arm. As the monster growled in pain Ed charged at it yet again, this time thrusting his sword through it's stomach. Ed then attempted to pull his sword out, but he was smacked by the monster's hand and sent crashing onto the ground.

Eddy began his charge at the monster, but halted when he saw it was giving off a purple glow.

"Rengeki." He whispered, while picturing himself unleashing a series of slashes on the monster.

"Wha?" Ed asked as he stumbled to his feet, struggling to regain his balance.

"Aah." Edd whispered to himself, "a counterattack skill, this should be interesting."

"RENGEKI!!!" Eddy shouted as he was enveloped in a blue light. The boy was suddenly whisked over to the monster as he let out a battle cry.

"GALE BLADE!!" The boy's voice boomed as he unleashed a series of slashes on the monster, leaving trails of energy where his blades had slashed.

The assault caused the monster to collapse on one knee, but did not kill it. The aura around Eddy dissipated, and the boy collapsed, having no idea what just happened.

"Pfft," Eddy scoffed as he fell, "didn't even break a sweat..."

"Amazing!!" Edd shouted as he was struck with awe.

"No way!!" Ed shouted in disbelief.

By this time the monster proceeded to retaliate, slamming it's fist down on Eddy multiple times, then proceeding to toss his body onto his comrades. The two struggled to get up, but Eddy's impact was far too great.

"Man.." Ed said as he began to lose conciousness.

"So, is this how it ends?" Edd asked himself as he witnessed the monster charging up a blast. The two boys closed their eyes, as they braced for it's impact.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!" They shouted as the blast collided, blowing them up upon impact.

As the blast subsided and the smoke cleared, the monster began to beat its chest; proud that it had annihalated the threat. However, it was enraged as it saw that the bodies still remained. It began to stomp over to them, intending to finish them off, but was knocked off its feet as two gunshots were fired at it.

The monster easily got up and focused on its next target. It charged at the mysterious figure with all its might, hoping to kill whatever it was in one blow.

The figure smirked as he fired one last shot, however this one was larger and shattered the monster upon impact.

"Rengeki," The figure spoke, "Plectra Bullet."

The figure turned around as a huge explosion erupted where the monster once stood. The figure then walked over to the three unconcious boys. Upon reaching them, the figure smirked as it extended its hand to them.

"Welcome," The figure's voice echoed, "to The World."

_Whew!! Well that's chapter 2, and once again I am sorry if it seems rushed-although most of you might not notice or even care. Thanks for the reviews guys and keep em' coming!! And so you know: A crapload of reviewsA crapload of more chapters because to me it shows people are actually reading this. That's it for now, so read and review please!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Whoot!! Onward to victory!!! I mean onward to chapter 3!!_

_Chapter 3: An Unexpected Ally? Or, a New Foe?_

"Eddy!!"

"Eddy, wake up!!!"

"You know Ed, there are some _other_ methods."

"Oh I know, I'll try mouth to mouth preseserefermation!!!"

As Ed leaned in attempting to give Eddy the "Jaws of Life",Eddy regained conciousness and gave the boy an uppercut.

"I don't need no stinkin whatever the hell it is ya just said!!!" Eddy spat as he quickly sprang to his feet, "I'll have you know that I _don't _roll _that_ way!!!"

Double D merely chuckled at Eddy's remark, quite pleased with the outcome that became of this event.

"My my," A voice chuckled, "you three are quite the rowdy bunch."

Eddy hastily spun around to be greeted by a man that was a couple inches taller than he. The man had blue hair similar to Eddy's and sported orange sunglasses. There was also a short goatee on his chin. He wore a black shirt under a long white jacket, with a ragged blue scarf draped around his neck. He wroe blue pants with belts draped all over them, along with two chains that rested on both sides. To complete his outfit, he sported heavily armored silver boots.

However, what bugged Eddy the most about this man, was that in place of his left arm was some sort of mechanical arm with a lock on it. Nonetheless, it was blatantly obvious that his character could only use his right arm.

Eddy continued to stare at the man's mechanical arm, wondering just what was locked within.

"Ah yes," the man stated, "I see you, like most people are aware of my arm."

Eddy hastily made his response, "So will you-"

"I'm terribly sorry, but it is too long of a story and you would not understand-not yet."

"I don't care if it's as frickin long as time itself, I just wanna know!!!" Eddy whined.

"Eddy!!" Edd shouted, "this is the man that saved us!! You could at least show him some respect!!!"

"Whatever," A dissapointed Eddy muttered, "anyway thanks for the help and all that, whoever you are."

"It was no problem at all," the man replied, "but please, call me Van."

"We can't thank you enough Van, we don't know what we'd have done if you hadn't showed up." Double D spoke as he thanked the man.

"As I said, it wasn't a problem." The man replied.

"Yeah, yeah" Eddy spoke uninterestedly as he attempted to get Ed up, "wake up ya lump!!!"

Eddy began to shake his unconcious pal violently until he woke up.

"EDDY!!!" Ed shouted as he regained conciousness, "YOU SO MISSED IT!! THERE WAS THIS DUDE THAT CAME WHEN YOU WAS SLEEPING AND-"

"Yeah I know lumpy, ya don't have to tell me the whole frickin story!!" Eddy spat as he shoved Ed onto the ground.

"At any rate," Van chuckled, "to make up for not telling you the story, I'll guide you to the Beast Temple."

"Well at least something good came out of this." Eddy spoke in a bored tone as he followed Van.

"This should prove to be intruiging!!" Edd merrily exclaimed, "You best hurry along Ed!!"

"I am one with my shoe size Double D!!!" Ed exclaimed as he trailed after the three.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the four approached an ancient looking stone temple, the three Eds were having a whisper chat as they made their way inside.

_All right, something's up boys, I mean there's gotta be a reason he showed up out of the blue._

Yes I suppose you may be right Eddy, but at the very least he is helping us out.

**HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!11!!!1!!!111!!! SI FUN UR WAHT GUYS!!!11!!!1!!!!**

_Ed, quit frickin typing in caps will ya!?!?! Givin me an eyesore._

I must agree with Eddy Ed, you shouldn't type in caps all the time.

**ALL TEH TIEM MY 455 NUB!!!1!!!1!! I PwN JUR 455 24/7!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!11!!!!!1**

_What the hell did you just tipe lumpy!?!_

**SUTF UBUR N00b!!!11 I SO OWN UR 455 2 24/7 U NUB LIEK DUBL D 2 NUBR!!!1!!!!**

I'm afraid I can't understand a word that you typed Ed.

_Bah!! Its a big loada-_

Eddy!!!

**U JSUT G0T TOTLALY OwNeD U NUBR!!!! I HOLD JUR LIEF 24/7 WROD UPS NUUBRER!!!!**

_Gagh!! Bloody-_

Oh no!! I suspect Van is talking to us!!! We'd best end our chat immediatley!!

_A big fat hell to the no panty head!!! I still got to give a piece of my mind!!_

**JA RITE U STILL NUBR!!! ME N MA PLAS HLOD U 24/7 NUB!!!1!!!!1**

_Dumbass, we're your pals!!!_

**JA I BEEN NOWN TAHT U 455 AHT UF UH NUB!!!!**

That's it I'm ending this chat now!! This conversation is over!!

_Hey!! I wasn't done yet!!_

**YA N00B!!! U ONYL ND TIHS WEHN ME SYA SO!!!!1!!!!1!!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Alright, just as I promised." Van said as he pointed towards a large statue at the end of the hallway.

"After me boys!!!" Eddy shouted, " If there's treasure I get first dibs!!"

"Eddy that is in no way fair for both Ed and I." Edd angrily stated.

"Yah Eddy, I want a treasure too!!" Ed exclaimed waving his arms up and down.

Eddy for once had decided to please his friends. Pfft as if that would happen, the con artist told his friends a lie as he prepared to open the chest.

"Tell ya what," he began, "if it's junk I'll let both of you share it."

Double D only frowned. "That's still not fair Eddy!!!" the boy complained, "Ed and I deserve that treasure as much as you!!"

"You could take it if you want Edd," Van spoke as he trudged into the room, "but I'm afraid the treasure would only be of use to Eddy." "Go ahead, and take a look for yourself."

The trio of Eds pried open the chest and peeked inside. In it was a pair of golden blades with sharp floating points on both sides of the blades.

"The Spin Man Que," Van stated, "a Twin Sword weapon."

"WHOO HOO!!!" Eddy merrily exclaimed, "I gots me a better weapon than burr and panty head!!! And, its mine, all mine!!!"

The boy proudly raised his weapon in the air, before he opened his menu and promptly equipped it.

"I see that you've equipped it," Van said as he peered into the hallway, "which is good because we've got some unwelcome guests."

"What do you mean?" Edd questioned as he too, began to peer out into the hallway.

"Oh yah!!" Ed exclaimed, "I get to test out that weapon you gave me Van!! Lothar gives you many thanks!!"

"No problem big guy." Van chuckled as he drew out his weapon, which was similar to Ed's. It was a long onyx blade with four gun barrels resting atop the blade.

"I'll cover you guys from the rear!!" Edd shouted as he withdrew a red staff with a holographic keyboard floating on top of it, "I managed to salvage some texts that tought me spells on the way here!!"

"Whatever sockhead!!" Eddy exclaimed as he unsheathed his new weapons, "You just stay out of my way, got it!?!"

The four stood in battle ready stances as the two figures made their way into the room. One had long, ragged silver hair that covered his eyes and a full black jumpsuit. The other looked like a cross between a human and a wolf, except he had more human characteristics.

"Well whaddya know," the long haired one spoke in a gruff tone, "it looks like a bunch of noobs gathered in one spot to make it easier for us to PK them!!"

"Ha!!" The other one chuckled, "I love it when they make it this easy!!"

"PK?" The three Eds asked in unison.

"PK means to Player Kill, or kill another person's character," Van stated, "this game has a PK feature that allows players to kill other players in fields and dungeons."

The trio took a huge gulp at the same time.

"At any rate," the long haired PK said as he took out a sword, "we'd best be killing you now!!" The werewolf man finished the sentence as he flapped out the gauntlets on his hands.

"Time to die!!!" They yelled as they charged the group.

"Okay stand your ground, wait for an opening and then strike quickly!!" Van yelled as the quartet prepared for the charge. The Eds nodded as they held their weapons in defensive positions.

As the two PKs charged our heroes, they began to wildly assault them with combos and various special attacks. However, the Eds stood thier ground well for a couple of noobs.

"Lateral Moon!!" shouted the long haired PK as he slashed Eddy into the air. He proceeded to slash the boy onto the ground, but Van interrupted the attack with a skill of his own.

"Rengeki!!!" He shouted, "Thunder Spark!!!"

A lightning shaped bullet rocketed out of the gun's barrel and instantly collided with the PK, shocking him before he crashed onto the ground. Eddy did a midair flip and managed to land on his feet, after which he went into a six hit combo that was ended in a skill.

"Gale Blade!!!" The boy yelled at the top of his lungs as he spun around, slashing the PK around and into the air. Van then followed up the assault with another skill of his own.

"Plectra Bullet!!!" He shouted as a huge colorful energy blast erupted from the gun barrel. However, the PK easily dodged the bullet and countered with a rengeki of his own.

"Sword Flash!!" The PK's voice boomed as he wildly slashed Eddy and Van, ending the skill with a huge slice that sent the duo flying.

"GAAH!!!" The two yelled in pain as they collided into the wall and were then sent bumping into each other.

_Man!! _Eddy thought, _I still have no fricking idea how the hell I pulled off that Gale Blade!!! I'd ask Van, but I don't want to slow him down now!!_

"King Hammer!!" The werewolf PK shouted as he assaulted Ed in a flurry of punches that ended with the boy being sent crashing into the ground. Ed quickly recovered as he wildly thrusted his sword at the PK, however every thrust missed. The werewolf attempted to counter with a punch, which Ed quickly side-stepped.

"Now Double D!!" The boy shouted as he pointed his sword at his target.

"Right behind you Ed!!" Double D exclaimed as he raised his staff in the air and began to glow with a golden light.

Ed then unleashed his attack with a battle cry. "Rengeki!! Thunder Spark!!!"

"Rengeki!!!" Edd shouted, "Zan Rom!!"

The werewolf was immediately blasted with a bullet that appeared as a lightning bolt. Before the PK was sent crashing to the ground, a tornado formed around him and tossed his body to and fro-before sending him crashing into his partner.

The two Eds slapped each other five before running over to check on Eddy and Van. The two struggled to their feet, but immediately went on the offensive after regaining their composure.

"Plectra Bullet!!" Van shouted, as once again, another huge rainbow colored bullet ricoched out of the gunbarrel. This time the shot hit its target dead on, resulting in a huge multi-colored explosion.

"Bullseye." Van smirked, as the explosion reflected on his sunglasses.

"Whoah, way big!!!" Ed exclaimed in awe.

"Truly, that was an amazing skill!!" Edd merrily exclaimed.

"Pfft," Eddy scoffed, "I could do better than that!!"

"But you didn't Eddy!!!" Ed teased, however, Eddy only shrugged the comment off.

"Those PKers were tougher than I assumed they were." Van stated, as he surveyed the damage he had done to them.

"At the very least we were able to take them out." Edd added, trying to be positive about what happened.

"Well I suppose I can't argue with that," Van chuckled as he turned to face the trio, "right now I suggest we warp out of this area ASAP."

"How come?" Eddy questioned, "Can't we do some more exploring?"

"No, absolutely not," Van replied,"there's no telling if we'll run into any more PKs, or when those two will regain conciousness. Furthermore, this area level is way too high even with the three of you combined. When I first met you, I wondered what players your level were doing in a level 10 field."

"Level 10!!!" The three Eds exclaimed in unison.

"Which is exactly why we need to leave this area immediately. The monsters are too strong even with me traveling with your group. Also with levels like those, it'll be open season for PKs on us."

"Well, I understand what you mean," Double D replied, "but I'd best be logging off anyway, as its time for dinner."

"Yeah dinner sounds good right about now, I'm kinda hungry." Eddy said agreeingly.

"Yeah!! Lothar needs to eat so he can regain his strength to fight again!!"

Van closed his eyes as he let out a smile. "Yes it has been a long day hasn't it?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the quartet made their way towards the Chaos Gate, Van abruptly stopped and turned around to the trio of Eds.

"Before we go," Van spoke as he began typing on a holographic keyboard, "I'll give you all my member address. Feel free to contact me whenever I have some free time."

"Many thanks Van!!" Double D happily exclaimed.

"Another warrior added to the company of Lothar!!" Ed shouted as he raised his fist.

"Yeah whatever," Eddy said uninterestedly, "I'll call ya and all that crap."

Edd and Ed warped out of the field after saying thier goodbyes to Eddy and Van. Eddy began to warp out, but was suddenly stopped by Van.

"Eddy, wait."

"Yeah what is it, I gotta go!!!" The boy spat.

"Become even stronger Eddy, aspire to become the best." Van said as he typed on his keyboard again.

Eddy was then startled as he heard a ding noise. He read a short mail that he had recieved from Van that invited him to an area.

Van turned his back to the boy as he spoke. "Tomorrow, come with me to Delta: Screaming Wrath's Fantasy. Also, don't invite Ed or Eddy-I have something planned."

"Whaddaya mean!?!" Eddy shouted as Van disappeared in a blue light.

The boy sighed to himself before he had a chat in his mind.

_Don't invite Ed or Edd, man what the heck am I supposed to tell them!?!_ Eddy thought. _Ah well I guess Van will think of something, cause I don't got time to think about that now._

Eddy took a deep breath as he took one last look at the field. The next thing he knew, his character was whisked away in a blue light...

_Well that's chapter 3 for ya and I think the longest one I've written so far. I gotta admit I got this up sooner that I expected!! Whoot!!! Also the mysterious figure has finally been revealed!! Also when the Eds have that whisper chat, Eddy is in italics, Edd is in normal, while Ed is in bold. If you have trouble figuring out what Ed said in that chat, contact me and I'll be glad to tell you. Anway as usual, read and review people!!_


	4. Training Session

_We're right on a roll here, and the reviews and hits do not lie people!! Thanks for your support so far and I hope it continues as the chapters continue. Anyway without further ado, here's chapter 4._

_Chapter 4: Training Session_

**7:15 A****.M.**

Eddy groggily picked himself out of his bed after having repeatedly bashed his alarm until it finally shut off. He slowly trudged his way over to the computer and proceeded to boot it up. The boy immediately propped himself on the chair as he reached for his VR helmet, and the controller. Eddy immediately slipped the helmet on his head, and impatiently waited for the game to load.

**7:26 A.M.**

After eleven long agonizing minutes of attempting to figure out what was wrong with his game, Eddy figured out he had put his helmet on backwards.

**7:35 A.M.**

Eddy let out a huge yawn as his character warped onto the server. The boy let out a yelp as he was immediatley greeted by Van.

"Ah, Eddy it's good to see you up and ready this early in the morning."

"Don't ever scare me like that!!!" The boy yelled as he caught himself standing in an akward position.

"Before we begin, I contacted Ed and Edd for you." Van spoke, but sweatdropped as he saw Eddy was still half asleep.

"Whatever," Eddy yawned, "can we hurry up and get this over with already!!"

Van glanced over at the boy. "Not yet," he spoke, "we must wait for a friend of mine who will aid us in your training."

Eddy yawned once more as he sat on the ground. "I don't give a crap, she can take as long as she needs to."

However, as soon as the boy finished his sentence, a girl with long black waist length hair warped onto the serever. Eddy looked up at her, half asleep but was still able to make out her appearance. The girl was wearing a short red kimono with a full body fish-net underneath. There was a black skirt that came out from under the kimono that was about knee long in length. To complete her outift, she sported black sandals.

Eddy took a short glance at her red eyes, as his eyes quickly drifted down to her chest. He noticed that the outfit was somewhat revealing around that area, and that she was quite busty.

A sliver of drool ran out of his mouth, but he hastily sucked it back into his mouth as he noticed she was glancing at him.

"Is this him?" The girl questioned as she turned around towards Van.

The man looked towards Eddy and intentionally let out a cough, which woke up the boy. "Eddy, I would like you to meet my friend Tear."

"The one that's coming with us?" Eddy asked as he pointed towards the girl.

"Now now, it's quite rude to point at others, not to mention stare at girl's chests." Van chuckled, as he imagined what would ensue.

"YOU DID WHAT!?!?!" Tear yelled as she punched Eddy, who immediately doubled over. The boy immediately sprung to his feet as he rubbed his left cheek.

"What the heck's your deal lady!?!!" Eddy scoffed as he clinched his cheek in pain.

"You know exactly what you did!!!" Tear scoffed as she pointed menacingly at Eddy.

"I have no frickin idea what you're talking about!!" Eddy yelled as he began to point menacingly at Tear. Van, who was watching all of this chaos ensue, had keeled over-out of breath from laughing so hard.

"It was his fault!!" Eddy yelled as he shifted focus onto Van, "He just wanted to make us take part in a little charade so he could laugh his ass off!!"

"I am deeply shocked Eddy!!" Van shouted in dissapointment as he regained his composure, "To actually think you would stoop so low as to place the blame on someone else!!"

Eddy only gritted his teeth in anger.

"Well, let's get going shall we?" Van said as he approached the Chaos Gate, totally ignoring the beef between Tear and Eddy.

"Hey!!!" Eddy spat in frustration, "Don't you dare walk away and ignore my statements, even if they are offensive!!!"

Unfortunately for Eddy, Van continued to ignore him. "Alright settle down and follow my lead you two. Honestly, if you both are _that_ mad, you can kill each other when we get to the field."

"Fine, just keep this perv the hell away from me, or I may actually consider that!!" Tear shouted in frustration as she followed Van.

"I am not a perv!!!" Eddy shouted, "And for the record-"

"Eddy, shut up and come on already," Van whined in a joking tone, "you are _really_ slowing us down!!"

"Van quit it with the jokes already!!" Tear yelled in frustration.

"Oh come now Tear, it wasn't that bad was it? And besides I'm only trying to brighten up the mood." Van said as he gave a disturbingly wide grin.

"Hey, I'm not liking this anymore than you are!!!" Eddy spat as he angrily stomped over toward the Chaos Gate.

"Well now, this trip should be one heck of a joy-ride, don't you think?" Van asked sarcastically as the trio began their warp to the field.

Eddy and Tear merely shot each other death glares as Van let out a slight chuckle. As of now, two things were obviously clear to everyone: this adventure was going to be a living hell for both Eddy and Tear, and Van was undoubtedly going to have one of the best days of his life. All in all, this was obviously going to be an extremely long day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**7:47 A.M.**

Double D yawned as he began to stretch out of his bed. He pulled up the shade to his window, and proceeded to sit down at his computer.

"I wonder what the others are doing?" Edd asked himself as he started up his computer.

Double D shifted his controller over in front of him as he placed on his VR helmet. After which he started to log on to The World, but was stopped by a familar ding.

"You've got mail." A robotic computer voice stated, as the boy clicked on the message.

Double D started to skim through it, but proceeded to read it aloud. "_Dear Edd, today I am off doing something with Eddy-wait let me rephrase that, I am off with a friend of mine training with Eddy. He will be busy the whole day so do not bother him for whatever reason there may be. Also whatever you do, do not come to Delta: Screaming Wrath's Fantasy, as we will most certainly not be there!! Your Dearest comrade, Van."_

"What an idiot," Double D said as he closed the mail, "he's practically telling me to go there!! I would also presume that Ed recieved the e-mail as well."

Double D then proceeded to log on to The World again, with intent to find Ed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**7:54 A.M.**

A groggy Ed unconciously rolled off of his mattress and on to the cold floor, which made the boy wake up to see his surroundings. He noticed that he was in his same old room, so everything was okay with him. The boy slowly got up and trudged out of his bedroom. Ed groggily climbed the steps out of the laundry room, and opened the door leading into the hallway. He turned right and followed the path to its end, at which point he turned left to enter another room.

_"Score_!!" Ed thought as he hastily walked to the computer, _"Sarah isn't here which means that I can_-"

"Ed!!!" A voice all to familiar to the boy boomed not so far away.

"Ed!!!" The voice called once again, this time just outside the room. Ed immediately spun around, only to be greeted by his hot-headed sister.

"Ed, you used the computer all day yesterday, and mom says it's my turn today!!!

"But Sarah-" Ed began to plead, but his sister began her daily antagonizing.

"Fine, you can have it Ed," she said in a playful voice, "but I'll tell mom about that stupid gravy tub of yours!!"

"_Crap!!_" The boy thought, as he obviously saw his sister had him beat-this time.

"Okay, you win Sarah, but can I at least-"

"No!!!" Sarah spat in an angered tone, "Now get out of here now!!!"

The boy then began to take his leave; even if he told his parents, he knew the end result would not differ. Ed drooped his head as he slowly trudged out of the room, at which point Sarah hastily jumped in the chair.

"Now was that so hard Ed?" Sarah asked in a pleased tone, but her older sibling only glanced back with teary eyes.

"Older brothers, who can figure 'em?" Sarah asked herself as she started up the computer, but slipped out of the chair as Ed slammed the door to the basement.

"Ed!!!!" Sarah yelled as she propped back into the chair, taking mental note to harass her brother later.

Ed trudged over to his bed and began to sob in his pillow. The boy had always hated that when it came to Sarah, his parents always gave him the short end of the stick.

Ed glanced over at his mirror with blood shot eyes as he whimpered to himself. "It's...not...fair" The boy uttered between whimpers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Repth!!" Tear shouted as Eddy was enveloped with a green light. The boy immediately sprang back to his feet, and stared down his opponent yet again. Eddy looked at the bird like monster with blades for wings and a freakish mask on its head. It had wolf like fur along with wolf feet for talons. Eddy took heed that the bird had dropped its guard, and immediately went on the offensive.

"Gale Blade!!!" The boy's voice boomed as he slashed the monster to the left, and then to the right. He prepared to finish by crossing his blades at the center, but the bird flew around it and drove its beak into Eddy's back. The boy immediately cried out in pain as he was sent careening onto the ground, at repeatedly stabbed by the bird's talons. Tear immediately prepared another healing spell.

"Repth!!" The girl shouted, as yet again Eddy was enveloped in a green light. He sprang to his feet and spun around to greet the bird by smacking it away with his blade. The hit connected as it immediately sent the bird crashing into a wall, buying Eddy time to plan his next move.

"Alright Eddy it's time to end this." Van spoke as he turned towards Eddy.

Eddy knew what Van meant. "The new skill?" The boy questioned as he still focused on his target.

"Exactly, now remember to focus on your target and everything will fall into place."

"Yeah." Eddy replied as the bird sprang up and began to divebomb him.

"_Alright, focus on the target. Focus, focus.._" Eddy thought as he waited for the opportune moment.

As the bird was merely inches away from collision, Eddy countered with his new skill. "Rengeki, Sparrow Counter!!!" Eddy slashed the bird high into the air, at which point he followed it and slashed it back onto the ground. The boy landed nimbly on both feet as the monster was immediately shattered into hundreds of pieces.

"Pfft, that was too easy!!" Eddy scoffed triumphantly.

"If so, tell me exactly why I had to heal you so many times?" Tear questioned with a smirk, intending to anger the boy.

"That's beacause I was just toying with that thing!!" He yelled in an angered tone, "I really wanted to see if that thing could put up a fight!!"

"And yet you still say this after it mopped the floor with you several times." Tear taunted.

"Oh yeah!! That really shows what you know, I bet you couldn't have done more than ten damage to that thing!!" Eddy spat, still with a tone of anger in his voice.

"Well that really shows what you know," Tear said, "if it wasn't for me healing you all those times, you would've been dead by now!!"

Eddy only growled at Tear's last remark.

"Well now, as much fun as this is watching you two trying to hold back from killing each other, I am sorry to admit that we must move on." Van spoke as he walked past the two, who were shooting each other death glares.

Eddy and Tear turned in seperate directions as they folded their arms and let out a huff before they followed behind Van; totally ignoring the fact that they were walking next to each other.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, a familiar boy with spiky shoulder length red hair, and a long black earring on his left ear was watching the event unfold from not too far away. He had black wavy tattoos on his arms, cheeks, stomach and hips. He had two yellow straps with black designs that crossed in the shape of in X coming all the way from his back waist over to his front waist. He had orange leather armguards, along with white tape under them that went up to his upper arm. The boy sported baggy black pants that were tucked in shin high blackish orange boots.

The boy surveyed the field with his piercing dark eyes, as he sat on a red broadsword with orange cracks all over.

"Heh," the boy chuckled, "that dork is more pathetic than I gave him credit for!!" The boy proceeded to stand up as he plucked his sword out of the ground. He spun it around a few times, before resting it on his shoulder; at which point he began to speak again.

"This'll make PKing him much easier than I guessed it would be!!" The boy exclaimed as he began his pursuit after the three.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trio continued their journeying throughout the field, which consequently caused Eddy to level up six levels.

"Oh yeah!!!" The boy exclaimed as he had slain another monster, "I'm on a roll!!"

"The only reason you made it this far is because I backed you up with healing spells." Tear said, knowing full well it would kill Eddy's moment of celebration.

"You just love to put me down whenever I'm celebrating don't you?" Eddy questioned as he hung his head down in shame.

"Sure do!!" Tear exclaimed with a tone of joy in her voice.

"Well at least somebody's happy now!!" Van chuckled as he began to take off again.

"I can't wait to put you down again Eddy!!" Tear yelled happily as she skipped after Van.

Eddy only muttered something incomprehensive as he slowly trudged after the two, head still hung down.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edd sighed as he continued to wait for Ed in the central plaza, however he was beginning to think something happened to Ed.

"_Perhaps something came up?_" The boy thought to himself as he rested his chin in both hands. Double D took another glance, the same he'd done several times before as he made his decision.

"_The only other lead I've got is the area word Van sent me,_" He thought as he hurriedly ran to the Chaos Gate, "_I managed to level up while I was waiting for Ed, but he's most likely caught up with the others by now."_

Edd quickly approached the Chaos Gate as he immediately entered the keywords.

"Delta: Screaming Wrath's Fantasy." He spoke to himself as he was whisked away to the area.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**10:37 A.M.**

Ed was now fast asleep, his head still buried in his pillow. Having cried for about three hours straight took its toll on the boy.

"Hate...Sarah" The boy spoke in his sleep. The boy rolled over and scratched at his backside. Ed then yawned in his sleep, before he fell into a deeper state of sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sparrow Counter!!!" Eddy yelled as he slid behind a sword like monster and proceeded to slash it into the air. The boy jumped up after it, spinning around in a show-off fashion before slashing it back to the ground.

"Oh yeah!!" Eddy exclaimed with a smirk as he landed on the ground, "Powerful and stylish!!"

"Well I'm impressed, this is actually the first time you didn't need me to use a Repth spell." Tear said.

"Finally!!!" Eddy yelled as he pointed at Tear, "At last you reveal your hidden jealousy for how awesome I am!!"

Tear's cheeks began to turn a bright red, at which point Eddy gave a smirk and Van began to chuckle.

"See I knew it all along," Eddy said as he cockily rose his finger in the air, "no girl can resist the 'ol Eddy charm!!"

Tear's cheeks only turned brighter, and Van only helped to continue the assault.

"Hmm, am I sensing a hidden love for a certain someone?" Van teased, "A love that you could only hide by picking on our dearest whom you treasure deeply!!"

Tear glanced at the ground as Eddy and Van began to laugh in unison.

"Shu-shut up!!!" She shouted in anger, "It's nothing like that at all!! I have no feelings whatsoever for this perv!!"

"Oh I'm sorry," Eddy taunted, "did I make you wet yourself with embarassment?" Eddy and Van bursted out with laughter yet again.

Tear groweled as she began to stomp away. "Quit babbling over there before I PK both of you!!"

Van and Eddy did follow behind Tear, but still continued to laugh for an agonzingly long four minutes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Double D quickly ran North from his starting position, killing monsters on his way to catching up with the group.

"Zan Rom!!" The boy yelled as he swept three sword enemies into a tornado that killed the group. Double D then yelled triumphantly as he leveled up.

"Yes!!" He shouted, "Level 5!! I'm sure this will suffice for now."

Edd hurried on, but was immediately brought to a stop as he ran into a familiar figure.

"Kevin!!" The boy exclaimed as he ran up to the boy, but was immediately greeted by a huge red broadsword at his throat.

Edd took a huge gulp as he stared at the red-headed boy. "Kevin I don't understand why are you-"

"Can it!!" Kevin yelled, "I suppose you know where your dork friend Eddy is?"

"No Kevin I swear I don't." Edd stuttered nervously, as he focused more on Kevin's sword than Kevin himself.

"Liar!!" Kevin spat as he drew the sword just inches away from the boy's neck, "Now I'll ask you nicely one more time Double Dweeb, where the hell is Eddy!!!"

"Kevin I swear I have no idea where he is, I just warped here a few minutes ago!!!" Edd stuttered, this time louder, hoping to draw someone's attention

"Don't play retarded Double Dork, I know what you're doing!!" Kevin yelled as he jumped back, holding his blade towards Edd.

"Okay, I'll play along with what you said for now," Kevin said as he waved his sword, "but if you really don't know where Eddy is, then you won't back down my duel challenge!!"

"_Man,_" Edd thought, "_If I don't fight, he'll suspect I'm waiting for Eddy, and if I toy with him, he'll also suspect that. My only option is to fight him for real!!_"

"Very well then Kevin," Double D said as he took out his staff, "I accept your challenge!!!"

"I was hoping you'd say that," Kevin replied, "now come at me!!!"

The two then charged each other, knowing full well a fierce battle was inevitably about to ensue.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not so far away from the battlefield, our three heroes could hear faint clanging sounds in the distance.

"Is it me or do you guys hear some clanging sound?" Eddy asked, trying to see where it was coming from.

"It's just you." Tear said as she looked away uninterestedly.

"No come on, I'm being serious here!!!" Eddy yelled as he continued to look.

"Since when were you serious to begin with?" Tear questioned, as she still looked away.

The boy shrugged the reply off as Van entered the conversation. "You know I hear it as well. I suggest that we investigate, I mean after all we could find a troubled friend in need?"

"Awesome!!" Eddy yelled as he took off after Van, "Can't wait to see what it is!!"

"_That was way too easy,_" Van thought, "_but then again this is Eddy I'm dealing with. I just hope Edd is defeated in time, as the seed within Eddy has yet to germinate._"

"Come on Van," Tear complained, "you're not actually considering going over there are you?"

"But of course!!" Van exclaimed, "After all I am the leader!!!"

"Yeah!!!" Eddy chimed in.

"Oh boy," Tear muttered as she followed the two, "this has the makings of trouble all over it."

_And there you have it, chapter 4 ala cliff hangar no? Anyway feel free to make your assumptions-NO SPOILERS though please. After all Van doesn't want you to ruin the story for everyone else. Pretty soon I may consider open a forum discussion for this story, as long as I get some positive feedback on that idea. So long for now, and Van assumes you know the drill by now: read & review._


	5. The Duel

_Well, as of now the roll is still continuing, but sooner or later I may take a week or a few day long break from this story to gather some fresh new ideas; as the chapters will now become longer than the first four. Anyway let's get on with the story shall we? I am deeply sorry for Ed fans as he didn't have much airtime last chapter, but in this one he may have a longer one._

_Chapter Five: The Duel_

Edd and Kevin circled each other, as they stared one another down. None of them was willing to make the first move, hoping to counter whoever struck first.

"Come on Double Dork, make a move you wuss!!" Kevin taunted as the two still circled each other. Edd only shot a glare at Kevin, who soon returned the favor.

"_I've got it!!_" Edd thought, "_I'll bait him with Duk Lei and hit him hard with a Vak Don!!" _Double D raised his staff in the air as it was enveloped in a red glow. He spun it around, as green clouds that appeared to be dust arose everywhere it was spun. Edd then halted as he pointed his staff at Kevin, at which point all of the dust flew towards him.

"Is that it!?!" Kevin taunted as he twirled his blade and then slashed the air in two crescent shaped motions. "Twin Moons!!!" The boy yelled as he managed to dissipate the dust with two swift strikes. However, Double D was at the ready preparing to counterattack with another, more powerful spell.

"Vak Don!!!" Edd yelled as he swiped his staff in a horizontal motion, forming eight balls of flame where his staff had once been. He thrusted his staff back, creating a gust of wind which he utilized to fling the fireballs at Kevin. "You're finished!!!" The boy yelled as he saw all of the flames impact the boy dead on; resulting in an explosion.

"Is that it!?!" Kevin taunted once more as the smoke from the explosion had dissipated. "Really, I remember you being the smart one who came up with all them plans!!" The boy swung his blade back over his shoulder as he sported a small grin. "You're finished!!" He spat, "Rengeki, Tiger Strike!!" Kevin quickly glided over to the boy, enveloped in a red light as he slammed his weapon down on the boy. The force of the blow resulted in Edd being hit twice, before he was sent flying upwards as Kevin drew his sword up.

"AAAH!!" Edd cried in pain as he was forced up into the air, before forcefully crashing onto the ground. As the boy struggled to his feet, he was forcefully sent crashing down; still feeling the pain of Kevin's attack. Double D slowly moved his head up to glance at Kevin, who sported a devilish expression on his face. His eyes looked as if he was posessed, yet also burning with rage at the same time. The boy also sported a sadistic grin, his teeth appearing sharper than they had been just moments ago.

"Why, Kevin?" Double D questioned weakly as he slowly rose to his feet.

"I don't have to tell you!!" Kevin barked, "This is what I've chose to become, and now there is no turning back!!" The boy picked up his sword once more, as he prepared to attack Edd once more. "Die Double Dork!!!" Kevin's voice boomed as he charged the boy, blade cocked back. Edd raised his staff in the air as it began to glow brown. He pointed it at Kevin as he shouted the name of the skill.

"Rengeki!!" Edd yelled with a battle cry, "Gan Bolg!!!" Kevin was immediately stopped as he was trapped in a thick muddy substance. Rocks then emerged from the ground, pointing at him from all directions. Edd swiped his staff down as the rocks stabbed into Kevin at once and then shattered.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Kevin yelled in agony as he was sent careening onto the ground. Double D glanced at Kevin as he took large breaths, and planted his staff in the ground; attempting everything to keep him from collapsing. However, the amount of stress the boy had suffered immediately took its toll, as the boy collapsed in mere seconds.

"Ed...Edd..y..Eddy" Double D uttered before he lost conciousness...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, did you guys hear that scream just now?" Eddy asked, as he continued to search for the source of where the noises had come. The boy took another glance before he turned around to face his party members.

"I think I heard a scream," Tear said as she too began to glance around for the source of where the noises had came. She turned around for a split second to glance at Van, who was holding a conversation with Eddy about various things in The World that she already knew. "_Something's up,_" Tear thought, "_I've got a gut feeling that Van is on to something that he doesn't intend to reveal to Eddy, or me for that matter._"

"Well we'd best continue on," Van said as he took off, "after all none of us want to miss whatever's going on do we?"

Eddy approached Tear, who was walking a fair distance behind Van. "Hey," He whispered to her, but she only glanced away uninterestedly.

"What do you want?" she quickly spat as she turned to face the boy.

"Jeez lighten up will ya?" Eddy spoke, "Anyway, I think something's wrong here. Have you noticed that Van's been leading us in the wrong direction ever since we first heard the noise?

After realizing that the boy was actually serious this time, Tear began to lighten up. "Yeah I've begun to notice that as well."

"So I guess I can say we're both on the same page when I say that something's up with Van?" Eddy asked, as Tear soon nodded her head in response.

"At any rate, we'd best come up with some sort of plan." Tear said as she pivoted her head towards another clang sound.

"Yeah, guess we'll get back to each other on that." Eddy replied as they both nodded their heads in agreement.

"_I've got a feeling that they're beginning to catch on._" Van thought as he glanced back at the two for a moment, "_I have to put my faith in Kevin, hoping that he'll finish Double D off in time. Although, should that fail, there's always Plan B._"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin and Double D continued to stare each other down as they had done for the past five minutes. Both of them were out of breath, and they were also on the verge of collapsing at any given moment.

"Man," Kevin said with an impressed tone, "you're actually stronger than I thought you were."

"Mainly because you underestimated me, as much as I overestimated you." Edd spoke between breaths. "Although, I'm afraid I can't say that about either of us, as both of us remain standing and this duel is most likely far from over." The two continued to take deep breaths as they still stared each other down.

"Alright then Double Dweeb, at this rate it looks like the winner of this will be decided with one last strike!!" Kevin yelled as he drew back his sword, preparing to charge. Edd did the same, as he held his staff with a firm grip in both hands and drew it back on the side opposite Kevin.

"Here it comes!!!" The two yelled in unison as they rushed towards, and then finally past each other. They both barely managed to stand up straight, as it was taking the remaining energy they had left.

"_I can win this if I can fake my fall, and cause him to let down his guard._" Kevin thought as he began to stumble forward in a fully controlled motion. A severly delayed gush of blood immediately splurted out of a large gash on the left side of Double D's chest.

"I...guess I...failed...sorry...guys.." Edd muttered to himself as he collapsed on top of his own pool of blood. Kevin placed his sword on his shoulder, his hair down and covering his face. The boy closed his eyes as he leaned back for standing support.

"Pfft, sorry guys my ass..." Kevin scoffed, as blood immediately gushed out from an X shaped wound that went down from his chest to his stomach. The boy rocked back and forth, struggling to keep his balance before his body finally gave out as he began his collapse. "You won dumbass..." He muttered, as he too collapsed on top of his own pool of blood.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the heck was that!!!" Tear exclaimed in surprise as she saw a huge towering cloud of smoke not too far off in the distance.

"Whoah I wonder who coulda done that!?!" Eddy yelled in shock as he began to take off toward the smoke. "Come on Tear!!!" The boy shouted as he grabbed her hand and dragged her toward the area, totally ignoring her remarks and death threats.

"Hey wait don't-" Van attempted to yell to bring the two back, but they were too far out of earshot.

"Crap!!" He muttered in frustration as he took off after the two.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me go, quit dragging me around you perv!!" Tear yelled in protest as Eddy still held a firm grip on her wrist. The boy ignored the comment as he headed further towards the battle scene.

"Ah, quit yer bellyachin!!" Eddy spat as he looked around, trying to find the quickest path towards the smoke, "You wanna see what's going on don't ya!?!" Tear glanced back at Van who was struggling to keep up with them, and then at the towering smoke.

"Well yes but-"

"Then come on then!!" Eddy yelled as he tightened the grip on Tear's hand and began to run full sprint towards the smoke.

"Wait up you two!!" Van yelled at the top of his lungs, "Will you at least slow down so I can-" Van immediately cut off his own sentence as he saw that the two were yet again too far out of earshot. He managed to faintly hear Eddy yell for him to hurry up, but he was running out of breath attempting to keep up with the two. "Crap!!!" Van muttered again in frustration as he sprinted off in the wake of the two.

Eddy and Tear later caught up with the source of the smoke, and were immediately shocked at what they saw.

"Good God.." Eddy whispered as he took witness to a huge raging fire, and the more horrifying sight that lay at its base.

"Oh my-" Tear gasped as she immediately covered her mouth with her free hand. Under the fired were scattered pools of blood, with Double D and Kevin lying in the center; where the biggest puddle layed.

"What in bloody hell happened!?!?!" Eddy yelled as he began to sprint inside the fire.

"Wait!!!" Tear yelled in protest, "Are you crazy!?! Rushing straight in there without thinking could most likely kill you!!"

"Then you tell me!!!" Eddy shouted as he turned to face her, "Then you frickin tell me how else are we gonna get Double D the hell outta there!!!"

"Look," Tear sighed, "I know how much you want to save him, but at the very least think about your life also you idiot!!" The boy sighed as he loosened his grip on Tear's wrist before letting it go. At which point she began to move it around and twist it with her other hand to work off some of the pain Eddy's grip caused.The boy turned back towards the fire, the flames lighting up his face.

"Sorry." He said as he attempted to regain his composure. Tear leaned over to face him as she spoke.

"Don't worry about it," she said caringly, "you just got caught up in the moment is all." Eddy turned around towards her as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." They both smiled at each other for a split second, before returning focus back onto the fire.

"HAAAAAAAA!!!!" Van sighed as he approached the two, immediately propping himself onto the ground. "Well, guess that's my exercise for the day, and whaddaya know? We get to relax with some good fireworks!!!"

Tear and Eddy only glared at Van.

"I kid, I kid." He stated reassuringly as he picked himself up, "At any rate we despereately need to figure out how to put out that fire and save those two."

"Yeah." Eddy said as he nodded in agreement. Tear merely nodded as well.

"As usual, the two of you know the drill." Van said as he trudged towards the fire.

"Yeah, yeah you got some plan to put out the fire right?" Eddy asked. Van nodded as he held out his hand towards the fire.

"Precisely." He replied as he began to focus on the fire.

"_That skill, he's using it!!_" Tear thought as she felt a massive amount of energy moving from under her; Eddy also felt the same.

"Whoah!!" The boy shouted in surprise, "do you all feel that!!!" Tear glanced over towards Eddy and nodded in response.

"Okay, here we go." Van whispered to himself as he sported a small smirk. He began to concentrate a massive amount of energy towards his left hand, which caused the screen to fizz with static every so often.

"Whoah!!" Tear and Eddy shouted in awe.

"_What the hell's going on here!!_" Eddy thought as his screen began to show static more frequently. "_Is this some kind of glitch Van told me about?_" The boy quickly remembered about a chat he'd had with Van not so long ago.

_"Remember Eddy should you see an extreme amount of static clogging your screen, immediately close your eyes."_

_"Why?"_

_"Should you not do this, you will end up in a coma in the real world but your mind will still be trapped within the confines of the game."_

_"Yeah, yeah whatever, what are the chances of that happening!?!"_

_"Although the chances are slim to none, you can't still rule it out from not being able to occur. Always remember to expect the unexpected, and you'll do just fine."_

_"Pfft, whatever, you just wasted your time telling me a bunch of useless junk that I won't ever need or have to use!!"_

_"That may be true, but even so, always be prepared for anything to happen at any given time, and you will not only become strong in this world, but successful as well."_

"_Expect the unexpected..._" The boy thought as he put his arms in front of his face, bracing against the strong gust of wind that was now blowing. The static on the screen was now beyond tolerable, as Eddy and Tear could barely see their screens. "Tear quick, close your eyes!!" Eddy yelled as he proceeded to shut his eyes tight.

"Why?" She questioned.

"There's no time for twenty questions, just close your eyes-trust me!!!" Eddy yelled over the gust of wind.

"Alright, I'm guessing you know something that I don't." She said as she complied with Eddy, and immediately shut her eyes.

Van's mechanical arm opened up slightly, as a black blobbish liquid type thing in the shape of a claw emerged. A large red ring of data formed around it, as four shut claw fingers contained a black orb inside.

"Data Drain." Van smirked as the orb rocketed out of the claw and immediately impacted the fire, shattering it into thousands of data strands which were absorbed into his arm. The mechanical openings then closed around the blob, reforming his mechanical arm. "_None of my plans went as expected,_" Van thought as he approached Edd and Kevin, "_but at the very least I was able to obtain some data. This should suffice-for now._"

"Alright you both can open your eyes now!!" Van happily exclaimed in a joking tone.

"Finally, it's over!!" Eddy yelled as he heaved a sigh of relief.

"Yes, I must agree with you as well Eddy." Tear said as she ran a hand through her hair. Edd began to sprint over to Double D and help his pal up, but ran into Van's mechanical arm instead.

"OW!!" Eddy yelled in pain as he was sent a few inches backwards, "What was that for!?!"

"You both have had a long day, and it would be in the best interest of both of you to log off and get some rest." Van said as he adjusted his glasses with his right hand. Tear and Eddy glanced over at the bodies, still concerned.

"You've no need to worry," Van spok reassuringly as he materialized two cards into his hand, "I will take them back to my Guild's Home for them to heal. As of now, you both are official members."

"So what is it with Guilds and all that, you never told me anything about those!!" Eddy complained, wanting to know more.

"As before, I am terribly sorry, but that is something to be discussed at another date." Van said as he trudged over towards the bodies." "Oh, and Tear give Eddy your member address before you take your leave!!" Van called back as he lifted his right hand in the air, most likely to say good-bye.

"Well it's not because I like you or anything, so don't go getting any ideas or go bragging to your friends!!" Tear blushed as she handed Eddy her member address. "_He did this on purpose!!_" Tear thought angrily.

"Yeah, yeah whatever I'm still down with the whole it ain't been a pleasure to know you stuff." Eddy said as he took the address.

"Anyways call me for an adventure when you get a chance, but it better not be with any of your pervy friends!!" Tear yelled as she warped out of the area.

"Pfft," Eddy scoffed, "what a hag!!!"

Van looked back as Eddy warped out of the area, and proceeded to clench his fist. "You may have managed to elude me _this _time Eddy, but sooner or later, one way or another, I shall take witness to your power!!!" He then continued his trek towards the bodies and picked them up as soon as he reached them.

"My, my, to think Edd actually managed to fatally wound Kevin. Could he be? No not at all, I sense no presence at all." Van said with an impressed tone as he proceeded to log out. "I don't actually care for these two, but disposing of them would severly ruin my chances of getting close to Eddy. For now, all I can do is take as good care of them as I can." Van spoke to himself again, as he too made his warp out of the field.

_Whew that's chapter five, so now it's time for me to take a nice few day break, and time for you to read and review!!!_


	6. Another Ally

_Chapter 6: Another Ally_

As a half awake Ed logged on to the server of Mac Anu, he yawned as he glanced at the cathedral he was in. Sarah had been logged into the game all day yesterday, so his mom let him use the game today. He proceeded to open the doors that lead to the bridge, but quickly turned around as he was greeted by a familar voice.

"Hello half-wit Ed boy, you are up bright and early today no?" Rolf asked the boy, who only responed with a yawn. The tanned blue haired boy with a ponytail that went to his waist promptly closed his hazel eyes as he heaved a sigh. Most of the boy's upper body was bare, except for a piece of a white and blue that covered part of the left side. Ed glanced at the boy's hands, spotting silver bracers in the shape of a wolf's front teeth. Rolf had dark, baggy red pants with straps of fur attached at various places. His pants tucked into his brown leather boots that rose up to his ankles.

"Of course," Rolf spoke as he rummaged a hand through his hair, "Rolf should have expected no less from you, Ed boy." The boy hastily walked past Ed, and out of the doors to the cathedral. Ed turned around as he saw Rolf sprint across the bridge, but soon lost him as he entered the central plaza. Ed let out another yawn as he too began to make his way out of the cathedral.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed quickly sprinted across the bridge and into the central plaza. After which, the boy slowed down as he trudged over towards the fountain. He saw Rolf again, but this time greeted the boy. "Heya Rolf!!" Ed exclaimed as he wove at the boy. Rolf returned the favor, but then motioned for Ed to come over.

"Good to see that Nana's goat milk has finally made its way out of your throat, one cake for brain Ed boy!!"

"It is good to finally run into a fellow warrior of Lothar's company as well!!" Ed exclaimed as the two slapped each other on the back. Another boy who was sitting on a bench near Rolf glanced at the two confusingly.

"Ah!!" Rolf exclaimed as he slapped his knee, "Rolf forgot to introduce you to his comrade Ed boy!!" Rolf gestured over to the boy as Ed sported a wide grin. The boy returned the grin, although his expression was that of concern.

"Is he..all right?" The boy questioned as he looked at Rolf with his icy blue eyes. His long black hair, which was dreaded at some parts flowed as a gust of wind past. He sported some ancient, yet new looking black goggles with red wave patterns on it over his forehead. He wore a red muscular like shirt, with an onyx shoulder plate on his left shoulder that had a rugged white sash wrapped around it. He sported some black open fingered gloves and baggy dark blue shorts that contained black hints in various spots. To complete his outfit, he wore heavily armored black boots.

"Ho ho!!" Rolf chuckled as he slapped the boy's back. The boy was flung forward a few inches, and grunted as he regained his balance. "Coocoo for Coco Puffs Ed boy is merely being his usual self!!"

The boy only glanced at Rolf as he heaved a sigh. Ed began to glance at the boy, as he saw something was rattling around in the back of an onyx helmet that rested on his back. For a brief second he saw a furry looking creature pop out, but then scurry back inside.

"Hey!!" Ed shouted in amazement, "Lothar senses you have a warrior pet of _death _inside that helmet on your back!!"

"What are you talking about?" The boy questioned as he eyed Ed curiously. Rolf glanced at the two as he began to speak.

"It is okay Moses, Rolf is pleased to know you can trust one cake for brain Ed boy!!" The boy sighed as he reached for his helmet.

"Alright, come out now you freeloader!!" The boy yelled as he pulled out a white haired, brown furred creature. It had red eyes, and an open black vest that revealed a white tuft of fur on its stomach. On its neck rested a necklace, that contained a nametag.

"Hey!!" The creature shouted as it began to flail its arms, "How dare you treat your brave leader, Death Grunty this way!!!" Ed was shocked, as the creature let out a huge oink at the end of its sentence.

"It is so cool!!!" Ed shouted in amazement as Moses propped the creature on his head.

"Take this!!!" it shouted as it began to tug on Moses' hair, causing the boy to yelp in pain.

"Observe Ed boy!!" Rolf exclaimed as it gestured over to the creature, "Death Grunty may be puny, but he is the fierce fighter!!!"

The boy continued to yelp in pain as the creature began to tug harder on his hair. "OW!!" Moses shouted, "Would you stop pulling on my hair!!"

"No!!" The creature spat, "Unless of course, you were to bow before your supreme leader!!!" However, the boy had managed to grab the creature this time and tossed it onto the ground.

"Ow!!!" The creature whined as it impacted the ground. It then began to complain in protest as Moses proceeded to pick it up.

"Let go of your leader!!" It shouted as it attempted to punch at the boy, however it was held too far from Moses' face.

"Yeah right!!" The boy scoffed as he tossed Death Grunty back in his helmet, "Now shutup and get back in there!!"

"Wow!!" Ed shouted in awe, "How did you get that?" Moses shrugged as he began to recall how he obtained the creature.

"I was just walking around town one day when some dude that called himself the "Terror of Death", practically shoved the little rodent in my face!!"

"I still hate that punk!!!" Death Grunty shouted as he popped out of the helmet, "Now all you losers join my army so we can-"

"I told you to get back in and shutup!!" Moses yelled as he shoved Death Grunty back in his helmet.

"Anyhow, we should get going, care to join us Ed boy?" Rolf asked as he and Moses began to walk towards the Chaos Gate.

"Yeah!!!" Ed exclaimed as his eyes lit up, "Lothar shall aid you guys in your quest!!!"

"Rolf applauds your decision not so brainy Ed boy," Rolf said as he slapped Ed's back, "after all we need as much help as we can for the dungeon!!"

"Yah Rolf let's go!!" Ed shouted as he and Rolf sprinted towards the Chaos Gate.

"Oh boy," Moses sighed, "I can tell already that this is gonna be a long day."

"Well, you could help me recruit more followers my ser-"

"SHUT UP!!!" Moses scoffed as he smashed Death Grunty in his helmet yet again, "As if I'd actually do that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Delta: Burning Nomad's Pinwheel**

"Sparrow Counter!!!" Eddy yelled as he slashed a goblin up into the air, and then back onto the ground; at which point it shattered.

"Wow, Plank says yer real strong Eddy!!!" A familiar voice exclaimed.

"Heh, it's only natural Jonny boy!!" Eddy spoke in a cocky tone, sporting a small grin.

The tanned boy rushed up towards Eddy, his signature plank hung on his right shoulder. Jonny's black eyes gazed upon Eddy as the boy's blue vest swayed in the wind; as did his smooth brown hair. His baggy white pants looked as if they were too big, the three belts the boy sported appeared as if they weren't tight enough. To complete the boy's outfit were some white sandals.

"So what're ya doin here alone Eddy?" Jonny questioned as he examined the boy.

"Training way ahead of your level my big headed friend!!" Eddy spoke, cocky tone still sensible in his voice.

"Plank says you're insulting me Eddy!!" Jonny shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the boy.

"Heh, Planky here's got it all wrong, I was just soloing!!" Eddy nervously shouted as he put his hands up in defense.

"I'll go with ya this time, but Plank's got his eye on you!!!"

"Yeah, so you uh wanna come with me Jonny boy?"

"WOULD I!?! YA HEAR THAT PLANK, WE GET TO GO WITH EDDY!!!"

"_Heh, I can't believe that crap that just came out of my mouth!!! Adventuring with Jonny and that...thing, God knows how long this'll take._"

The duo proceeded down the hallway, as Jonny cocked a rather large wooden scythe on his back. The boy sported a wide grin on his face as he began mumbling incoherently with Plank.

"_Man, he's got a big scythe, a big grin, and he's talking with that...thing. I hope he ain't one of those PKs, but then again that fat head can't stand up to my level._"

Eddy took a rather large gulp, as he felt himself practically swallowing his heart. The boy slowed his pace until he was walking beside Jonny, hoping that he'd nulled any intentions of Jonny backstabbing him.

---

**Delta: Buzzing Wrath's Bohdi Tree**

As the trio warped into the field area, they immediately dashed off in search of monsters to take down. Ed was somewhat lower in level compared to the two, so they figured the quickest way to change that would be to level grind in a tough area...or so they thought.

**GAME OVER YOU HAVE DIED N00BZ THAT THOSE MONSTERS TOTALLY DEVOURED FOR BREAKFAST. YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF DYING SO PATHETICALLY UB3R N000BZ.**

"Man!!" Moses sighed as the trio warped back to the server in a slump, "Gee, Rolf that was _some _level grinding you said it'd be."

"Do not blame Rolf!!" Rolf shouted as he tapped into the Chaos Gate again, "Rolf had no idea that was a level _fifteen_ area!!"

"Even I coulda done better than that!!!" Ed exclaimed with a dumb tone in his voice.

"Ya know," Moses began, "I thought it was painfully obvious that it said fifteen and not ten."

"Rolf does not wish to hear any more!!!" The boy yelled as the three were warped to another field, "The dying screen could have been more pleasant though..."

---

"Wicked Strike!!" Jonny shouted as he swung his scythe. Energy trails were left where the scythe had once been and striked enemies multiple times upon impact.

"Some strike there Jonny boy!!!" Eddy commented, "But it ain't but nothing compared to this!!"

Eddy leapt over to a goblin as he slashed it into the air before he jumped after it in pursuit. Upon reaching it, he slashed it back onto the ground where it shattered upon impact. "How'd ya like that Sparrow Counter Jonny!!!" Eddy taunted as he cocked his blades.

"Pfft, same old, same old Eddy!!" Jonny taunted, "Plank says that move's getting older than that old fart you call your dad!!!"

"What'd you say punk!!" Eddy shouted as his hair literally burned with rage, "Don't even go there fat head, you and that toothpick won't come out alive!!"

Jonny only stepped ahead of Eddy, glancing at the path ahead before turning to face the boy. "Whatever you say Eddy, let's just get a move on; Plank says something big is up ahead!!"

Eddy only scoffed at the boy's remark. "You got some nerve you big headed punk, what with your ignoring of my threats!!!" He huffed as he kicked a nearby unsuspecting horse in anger. "I hate it when people frickin ignore my threats!!"

The horse immediately spun around to face its attacker, letting out a scream of surprise. "You managed to tag me, so you've got to be betterr than the rest!!!" It commented. "Tell you boys what, to show my appreciation I'll aid you in the next five battles you come across!!"

Eddy glared at the horse in disbelief. "Y-y-y It can talk!?!" Jonny glanced over at Plank, then towards the horse who split glances between the two boys. He then gave a confused stare at Eddy before he finally blurted out, "Of course it can talk dummy, it's a lucky animal but more importantly a rare one at that!!!"

"Your big headed friend speaks the truth young one!!!" The horse exclaimed as it let out a deep chuckle. "I am the rarest of them all, the Black Sleipnir!!" Eddy only raised an eyebrow, still baffled.

"Eddy you dunce, you tagged one of the rarest lucky animals!!" Jonny exclaimed, waving his arms with enthusiasm.

"So, does that make me like, legendary or something?" Eddy pondered aloud as he rested his index finger upon his chin. Jonny let out an exuberant smirk as he folded his arms in a giddy manner.

"Heck no!!!" He cried. "But, ya gotta admit that was so awesome!!" Eddy glanced over at the horse, which was now sporting a devilish grin. The boy's eyes widened in shock before he swiveled his head towards Jonny.

"You're really sad man...ya know that?" Eddy sighed as he ran a hand across his forehead. Much to his dismay, Jonny was in no way phased by the comment. Eddy heaved another sigh as he muttered under his breath. "What is it with people totally not being phased by my insults?"

Jonny giddily skipped over to the horse, and knelt down to run a hand under its chin. "Thanks for lending your assistance!!"

"No problem at all young'n." The horse spoke as it walked further down the passage. "Heh, you've got no idea what's waiting for y'all at the end."''

"Was that an insult ya little runt!?!" Eddy spat as he trudged over to the horse. He then grinned maniacally as both swords were cocked in his hands. "I wouldn't mind you runnin that by me again."

The horse gulped and began to fish for words as its mouth proceeded to open. "I uhh, you see-"

"Stop!!!" Jonny shouted defensively as he leapt onto Eddy. "Stop threatining this poor defensless creature, or so help me I'll-"

"You'll what!?!" Eddy quickly barked as his boot was immediately introduced to Jonny's face. The boy immediately rose to his feet as he pointed an accusing finger at Jonny. "You're lucky my foot didn't get caught in your mouth, else I'd-"

"Plank says quit it with the painfully fake death threats Eddy!!"

Eddy only rose an eyebrow as he saw the horse trotting ahead, dissappearing moments later. "Well, what the fu-"

Jonny quickly backhanded Eddy's hand which was rustling through his hair. "Watch yer mouth!!!" Eddy shot a confused stare at the angered boy, who had begun to hyperventalate. Jonny glanced where the horse had been, before looking at Eddy.

The boy glowered at his attacker, before forcing a nervous smile. "It's all good Jonny boy, the horse is gone now...so uhhh, can we go?"

Jonny blinked. "Well sure Eddy!!" He exclaimed with enthusiasm. "I mean, if you wanted to go that bad, all ya had to do was ask!!"

Eddy's eyebrows lowered as he began to glare at the boy. "You really are a freak Jonny," He sneered as he gave the boy a weak shove. "I mean, you must hear that all the time so it really isn't an insult to you...or is it?"

"Eddy, unlike you I've learned to control my temper thanks to that counseling Plank gave me." Jonny stated as he shot a mocking glare at Eddy, who only folded his arms in annoyance.

"Well, if you ask me you coulda' used that a lot sooner..." Eddy grumbled as he glowered at the boy. "I mean, after all it was you who landed me in the hospital for three weeks after we - by which I mean Ed, totally wrecked your house." The boy paused for a moment and blinked. "And let's not forget that you used Jimmy as a sword, which Sarah blamed me for for some crap reason!! She just hates my guts man, but we all know it's because she can't stand my awesomeness - which you should totally be bowing before Jonny. I mean, come on ya fat-headed son of a mo-"

Jonny waved an accusing finger at Eddy as he heaved a sigh. "It figures," He said as he shifted his weight to one leg, "Plank says your too egotistical, or whatever the heck that means, to believe the truth." The boy cleared his throat as Eddy's eyes narrowed. "I mean, it was obvious that your ego was way too inflated to believe anything other than you want to believe - no offense, but this is ridiculous!!"

Eddy pressed his back against the wall. "Yeah, truth is I might've actually believed that, but you seem to forget I'm not a frolicking pansy like Double bra!!" He scoffed as he pointed an indignant finger at Jonny.

"Oh, don't try to get started with that crap," Jonny spoke with a smirk. "That only worked that one time when-"

Eddy strode past Jonny, backhanding an arm the boy left in the air. "Whatever," He scoffed without turning his head, "Let's go already - it's bad enough you made me hold a five minute conversation with you!!"

Jonny sighed before he sprinted after Eddy. "Looks to me that you're the sad one buddy..."

---

"King Hammer!!" Moses shouted as he wildly assaulted a goblin. Moments before the goblin impacted the ground, Moses crushed it with an overhead axe strike.

Ed giddily hopped up and down. "Awesome Moses!!!" He exclaimed with joy, "Now look at me you guys!!" Ed aimed his gun at two goblins who began to charge him. Ed sported a devilish smirk as he waited for the exact moment, at which point his voice boomed, "Plectra Bullet!!"

"Ho ho long in the neck Ed-boy!!" Rolf commended as he forcefully punched a goblin behind him. "You are tougher than Nana's week old beef stew!!"

Moses sighed. "Can we hurry up and kill the boss so we can clear the mission?" He asked, impatiently tapping his foot.

"Don't be such a party pooper Moses!!" Ed whined as he gave the boy a forceful smack.

"Whatever, say what you want - I'm going to kill that boss myself if I have to." Moses smugly spoke as his back turned to the two.

Rolf simply nodded his head. "Yes, as much fun as it is to horse around one cake for brain Ed-boy, we must continue on with the mission!!"

Ed drooped his head as he slowly trudged after Rolf and Moses. "You all ruin all the fun..." He whined as his gaze settled on the grass.

---

"Lotus Flower!!" Jonny scoffed as he slashed a giant lizard monster, then jumped up - slashing it again while lotus petals fell from his blade.

"Damn it..." Eddy cursed under his breath as he glowered at the beast. "Damn, damn, damn it...all." His vision slowly began to fade to black as he collapsed backwards. Seconds before impact, he felt a slight tingling sensation within him that grew stronger each minute. Eddy clutched his head in pain as red markings glowed all over his body.

Eddy winced as three red eyes in a triangle pattern peered at him from out of the darkness. "At last, I have found you!!!" A voice boomed as two enormous hands surrounded Eddy, then proceeded to grab him.

"Okay," He began in anticipation, "I'm right here - come on, come on, come on: Skeith!!!" Eddy began to yell in anger as the whole area changed to a pitch black surrounding with scattered white dots illuminatiing the area.. Jonny glanced back at Eddy's position, only to find an enormous black figure with three red eyes in a triangle position. The figure extended an arm, and a black scythe was immediately summoned into its hand. It proceeded to grasp the scythe with two hands, after which it immediately charged the monster. In the split second before the figure sliced the monster, Jonny witnessed the monster flash - revealing Eddy who held his blades in an attack position.

Jonny gave a bewildered stare. "Eddy?" The boy questioned as the monster had been shattered by the scythe. A bright light emereged from within the figure, causing it to slowly dissipate - revealing Eddy. Jonny winced as the area shattered in a bright light, revealing the room they were once in. "Was that!?!...No, couldn't be." Jonny whispered to himself as he hastily paced over towards Eddy.

Van smirked as his glasses gleamed. "So at long last your avatar has finally been revealed, Eddy - no, The Terror of Death." hE chuckled to himself as he turned his back towards the unsuspecting two. "Although Skeith has yet to manifest his powers within you, at the very least you have become stronger - your strength needs to surpass mine if you are to obliterate this cursed power within me." Van peered over his shoulder and gazed at Jonny and Eddy momentarily, before warping out from the area.

---

As Ed, Rolf, and Moses warped back into Mac Anu, they immediately sprawled haphazardly on the ground.

"I can't believe we lost again..." Moses whimpered as his glance shifted towards Rolf and Ed.

Ed sighed. "Lothar and his comrades have suffered yet another total defeat..."

"Do not blame Rolf!!" Rolf suddenly spat, "You told Rolf to warp to level ten area no!?!"

Moses paused before turning away. "No one was placing any blame on you Rolf." He plainly stated.

"So, how about that Game Over screen?" Ed nervously questioned as he stuttered throughout the sentence.

Moses and Rolf only let out audible sighs of annoyance.

_Sorry for the delay, but please read and review!!_


End file.
